Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a handheld electronic apparatus, a remote control method, a home appliance system and a home appliance apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the convenience of operating the home appliances, remote controllers are utilized to operate more and more home appliances in the daily life. Consequently, the applications of various home appliances become more convenient, and the configurations of the home appliances become more flexible without the consideration of the problem of the users manual operations. However, in order to prevent the remote controllers from interfering with each other, each home appliance corresponds to an independent remote controller. In this manner, the users have to carry multiple remote controllers and remember the function operations between the remote controllers and the corresponding apparatuses.